psiquiatria love
by Minino Rosa
Summary: 5 personajes de yugioh, la locura total, amor, odio y destrucción, problemas y dolores de cabeza. yaoi y es mi regalo de cumple como cada año... :)


**HOLA, si ya se tengo otras historias por terminar, pero como cada año hoy es mi cumpleaños, por lo que tengo que subir algo nuevo y además esta historia también será el especial de día de brujas y día de muertos. Por lo que espero les guste, mas aclaraciones al final, disfruten... yugioh no es mío.**

–Hay un momento que define qué clase de vida laboral se quiere llevar, pueden tratar a pacientes adinerados, escuchar a mujeres frustradas con matrimonios infelices y maridos a los que no les importa nada que no sean ellos mismos, o ejercer la verdadera psiquiatría –dijo un hombre mayor al grupo de 4 pasantes que realizarían sus prácticas en ese hospital (de forma obligatoria ya que ellos no querían ir a ese lugar por su mala fama).

–Doctor Yamato qu… –trató de hablar uno de los alumnos.

–Maestro, –corrigió el hombre –solo dime maestro, estoy aquí para educarlos, no para tratarlos como a mis otros pacientes– explicó.

–Bien, maestro, quería saber si podía pedir mi cambio a otra área –dijo el joven de lentes.

–¿Cuál es su nombre? –preguntó el doctor.

–Kazuo –dijo el joven estudiante de pelo verde y ojos marrones.

–¿Alguien más aparte del joven Kazuo desea cambiar el lugar de prácticas? –preguntó el médico, todos los alumnos presentes levantaron la mano, lo cual decepcionó al hombre.

–Bien les propongo algo, hoy necesito ayuda para ver a los pacientes del área C ya que faltaron dos de mis ayudantes, ayúdenme en mi trabajo hoy y mañana hablaré para que sean transferidos –ofreció en trato Yamato.

–Bien –aceptaron los jóvenes muy entusiasmados. Unos minutos más tarde ya se encontraban en camino al área donde trabajarían

–Disculpe, ¿Qué es el área C? –preguntó un joven de cabellos morados y ojos verdes de nombre Kiato.

–Bueno el hospital está dividido en tres áreas, A, B, y C, en el área A están los pacientes que solo están de forma temporal, en el B están los pacientes que no tienen un tiempo definido de estancia, y en el C están los pacientes que representan un peligro para sí mismos y para los demás –dijo animado el maestro.

–¿Y no es peligroso para nosotros estar con ellos? –preguntó la única chica del grupo de pelo azul y ojos negros de nombre Aika.

–Cuando sabes tu profesión y conoces a tus pacientes, ya sabes a lo que te enfrentas –dijo el médico, no en vano llevaba más de 25 años en su labor.

–Pero nosotros no tenemos experiencia –dijo molesto un joven de cabellos naranja y ojos café de nombre Hayato.

–Sólo sigan mis intrusiones y todo estará bien –dijo el doctor llegando a la última puerta de seguridad, donde introdujo el ultimo código de acceso e ingreso junto con sus alumnos.

Al entrar las celdas estaban totalmente en silencio, no parecía que hubiera personas adentro, de no ser porque las puertas eran de acrílico transparente reforzado y se podía apreciar en interior a sus huéspedes, los jóvenes casi podían asegurar que no había nadie en ese lugar.

–Buen día mis "niños", hoy tenemos visitas, si se portan bien y amablemente los dejaré salir a la sala un rato extra el día de mañana –dijo el doctor a sus pacientes, los cuales ya conocían la rutina para que los dejaran salir.

–Bien primero tenemos a Bakura, 17 años –dijo el doctor tomando el expediente correspondiente y viendo que medicamento le tocaba.

–¿El que tiene? –preguntó Hayato quien era el que empujaba el carrito de las medicinas.

–Sufre de psicosis –dijo simplemente el galeno.

–Pero eso no es tan grave –dijo Aika haciendo uso de sus conocimientos aprendidos.

–Cuando Bakura tiene una alucinación psicótica es capaz de matar a quien se le ponga enfrente, como a sus hermanos pequeños ahogándolos en la bañera o a sus propios padres ahorcándolos –explico el médico, indicó cual medicamento era el que debía de tomar y se lo dio por la pequeña ventanita que había en la puerta.

–Bien veamos quien sigue, Marik 19 años –dijo el doctor –si quieren saber que tiene Marik les diré antes de que pregunten, él es psicópata, el mayor de dos gemelos, mató a su padre y a su hermana mayor y torturó durante años a su hermano gemelo, abusaba de él física, psicológicamente, y sexualmente, nunca ha mostrado arrepentimiento por sus acciones o alguna muestra de dolor, es uno de los casos más severos que he atendido –dijo el médico.

–¿Y el otro gemelo? –preguntó Kazuo sorprendido.

–Es tratado en el área B, es posible que no se recupere por completo de las secuelas psicológicas que le dejaron todos los años de abuso por los cuales pasó, pero al menos no es agresivo y tiene posibilidades de volver a tener una vida más normal en unos años más de terapia –dijo el maestro y continuó con el siguiente.

–Joey Wheeler, un caso nuevo y muy inusual –dijo el médico –él fue diagnosticado con bipolaridad, pero no una normal sino una muy severa, estando de buen humor es muy amable y sociable, todo un encanto, pero cuando entra en crisis, es incontrolable, apuñaló a su madre, le destrozo la cara a su padre con una botella de licor y le sacó los ojos a su hermana de 11 años, todos ellos quedaron vivos, pero no una maestra de su escuela a la cual arrojó de una ventana en un tercer piso, fue lamentable, varios de mis colegas piensan que él no tiene cura o que su diagnóstico podría ser más serio, yo aún sigo averiguando –explicó.

–Qué interesante –dijo Hayato.

–Quieren saber de un caso aún más interesante, deben de conocer a nuestros dos últimos pacientes, ellos son aún más interesantes –dijo el médico siendo seguido por los alumnos ya muy intrigados.

– Él es Seto Kaiba, 21 años, un caso por demás especial, piromaníaco, ludopatía, y Trastorno explosivo intermitente, este último siendo el más grave, hace 3 años mató a su hermano de 9 años a golpes después de que el menor se reusara a ir a la cocina por un vaso de agua, antes de eso ya había reportes y antecedentes de que había golpeado a varios profesores y compañeros del colegio sin un motivo aparente, y que le había prendido fuego a varios edificios y construcciones abandonadas, inclusive se sospechó que él fue quien le prendió fuego a una chica que fue encontrada cerca de su hogar, pero no se pudo probar nada, al ser de una familia rica siempre estuvo protegido, nadie había hecho nada al respecto hasta que pasó lo de su hermano menor y fue lo único que su familia no le cubrió y de lo que no se pudo salvar –explicó el doctor pasando a su ultimo paciente.

–Buen día Yugi –dijo el médico dándole su medicamento.

–Buen día doctor –dijo el joven de cabellos tricolor sonriente y tomando su medicina.

–¿Y él que tiene? Se ve normal –dijo Aika sin encontrar nada interesante en el muchacho.

–Yugi, 15 años, después de años de abuso por parte de sus propios padres él generó el Trastorno de identidad disociativo –dijo el médico viendo las caras de asombro de sus alumnos.

–¿Y cuántas personalidades tiene? –preguntó Kazuo con curiosidad.

–Hasta el momento 4 pero podría presentar más a futuro –dijo el maestro.

–¿Y cómo las diferencia? –preguntó Kaito intrigado.

–Fácil, Yugi es la personalidad original por así decirlo, un chico amable y muy sensible, que es muy noble con los demás a pesar de todo, la personalidad más nueva de él es alguien de nombre Timaeus, hace poco apareció, por lo que lo he tratado es una especie de guerrero medieval o algo así, habla de dragones y destrucción en muy protector con los demás, luego esta Atem él se describe a sí mismo como un antiguo faraón, su conducta suele ser refinada y con mucha soberbia, siempre orgulloso y no le interesa a quien él considera inferior, ellos tres son los más tranquilos.

–¿Y la cuarta personalidad? –preguntó Hayato con interés.

–Yami, maldad pura, no entiende razones, castiga a todo aquel que a su criterio le hace daño, ha matado a varias personas y lastimado a muchas más en algo que él llama juegos oscuros, retos que él pone y que sus oponentes simplemente no pueden ganar, es la razón por la que Yugi tiene que estar en esta área en lugar de en el área B, pero bueno con la "medicación" adecuada lo tenemos tranquilo –el doctor hizo un raro gesto cuando dijo la palabra medicación.

–Usted dijo que sus últimos dos pacientes eran más interesantes, y aunque sus casos son severos, no son los más interesantes que he escuchado – dijo Aika sonando aburrida.

–Y si les digo que Seto odia a muerte a Yugi, ha intentado matarlo en varias ocasiones –dijo el galeno, tratando de sonar impactante.

–Eso no sería extraño, con la clase de problemas que tienen –dijo Kazuo sin mostrar ya interés en los casos.

–Y si agrego que Seto y Yami son novios –dijo el doctor recobrando la atención de los aprendices.

–¿Cómo dice? –preguntó Kaito asombrado.

–Seto odia a Yugi, pero tiene aparentes "sentimientos" por la personalidad de Yami y en "apariencia" el castaño es correspondido, ellos llevan una relación algo peculiar, solo pueden verse dos veces a la semana por 30 minutos, cuando les permito salir a la sala de descanso. Yugi permite que Yami salga siempre y cuando se comporte bien y si pasa algo indebido, retoma el control y lo aleja de Kaiba, razón por la cual éste lo odia y lo ha querido matar, es muy probable que por eso haya nacido la personalidad de Timaeus para defenderse del castaño –explicó el médico –es una lástima que mañana no vengan a ver cómo es que todos conviven juntos en la sala es muy interesante. En fin, una lástima ¿quién era el que se quería cambiar? –preguntó el maestro.

–Yo cambié de opinión –dijo Kazuo mostrando un poco más de interés.

–Y yo también –levantó la mano Kaito.

–Yo me quedo– dijo Ayato, no sería el único varón en irse.

–Me incluyo –dijo Aika, al parecer había cosas interesantes en ese lugar que valía la pena investigar.

El doctor sonrió, siempre era así, solo tenía que presentarles a sus pacientes para que los practicantes se emocionaran y quisieran quedarse

–Bien alumnos nos queda mucho trabajo por hacer, mañana será un gran día –dijo el médico sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro, ¡qué divertido le resultaba manipular a sus alumnos!

 **HOLA de nuevo, espero les haya gustado y me dejen sus mensajes, bueno ya saben, dudas quejas o comentarios son recibidos, por cierto iba a darles el aviso de retiro temporal ya que casi no tengo tiempo para escribir, pero como cambie de empleo(ahora soy maestra en una universidad, ironía de la vida) ya tengo un mejor horario y es probable que actualice entre semana aun que o se su cada semana o cada 15 días, espero hacerlo seguido, saludos a todos y gracias por leer :-)**

 **AVISO: Para propósitos de esta historia, aclaro que las enfermedades presentadas aquí están siendo "ligeramente" modificadas para que sean mas agresivas y peligrosas, no usare nada exacto por lo que algunas cosas podrían no ser ciertas, conozco del tema por la psicología la cual es mi carrera, pero desconozco cosas de la psiquiatría, por lo que si alguien sabe del tema, les pido comprensión no tengo tanto tiempo disponible como antes para investigar mejor.**


End file.
